Three AM:
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: What happens when Sabrina eats half a container of sugar, and stays up until 3 am? What will Puck do? Will it include stuffed owls that never seem to blink! Rated T cause K sucks : R&R :   Blondie
1. MrHeadturner: aka Mr Owl

**AN: Hi people(: I have a couple things to say…ONE: IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND GET CONFUSED, I APOLIGIZE. Because this was ACUTUALLY written at 3 AM on a sugar high. TWO: If I scare you, I'm sorry, because I'm scared, and when I'm scared I feel the need to scare other people. **

It was 3:00 AM when I walked downstairs to find Sabrina sitting on the couch, staring intently at a stuffed owl.

Sometimes, she worries me.

"Um…Sabrina? What the Hell are you doing?"

"Shh!"

"But I just asked-"

"SHH!" She insisted, "I am having a staring contest with the owl! When I talk I mess up!" She blinked, and a scowl became apparent on her face.

"See what you made me do?"

"Grimm, what is your issue?"

" I ate sugar." She grinned cheerfully.

"You ate…sugar? Like…a cookie?"

"No, did I say the word cookie? I don't remember saying the word cookie. I said sugar." She held up a large clear container with a green lid, that was almost full this morning, and now was half empty. She grinned again.

"I think you need to go to bed, Grimm."

She frowned. "Awe, why? I was just about to turn my favorite show on! Channel 22!"

"Channel 22 is just different strips of color."

"EXACTLY!"

"How about instead of watching the color strips, we'll watch Sponge-Bob for a few minutes, then you're going to bed. Okay?"

"Okay." She stared intently at the TV, turning it to Sponge-bob. After about three minutes, she was snuggling with the Owl (Who still hadn't blinked) and was snoring contentedly.

I watched her curiously. She was always a quiet, angry character. What had made her decide to eat sugar if it would make her hyper?

I'll never understand girls.

**Another quick AN…..should I make this one-shot a little longer, or leave it at this? I think it'd be WAY too hard to make this into a story, so I'm not going to even try and go there. **

**Noodles and Pastrami, **

**~Blondie(:3**


	2. Polly Pocket:

**Hello people(: I feel so loved! Thank you for all your reviews. I also thank my amazing Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Miseyka, who is the reason Mr. Head-turner (Ze owl) was created. Especially cause I wasn't positive it even made sense. O.O **

**I've decided to make this a serious of one-shots. Not necessarily at 3 AM, but…yeahh. It will be about Sabrina on a sugar high…one way or another. Some PxS. Without further ado, Chapter dos! This one's a little dark, but only because of Polly! Language.**

Puck got up to hear distant whimpers. He couldn't tell exactly where they were coming from, though he knew they were from inside his room. He jumped off his trampoline, performing a somersault through the air and landing on his feet. He glanced around before extending his gossamer pink wings and flying to the left. After not even two minutes, he found Sabrina, huddled in a ball, clutching something to her chest, and bawling.

"Grimm? What's wrong?"

Sabrina whimpered pitifully and opened her palms, which contained a broken Polly-Pocket and a necklace chain.

"She hung herself!" Sabrina burst into tears again, and clutched her hands to her head.

Puck stared in disbelief. _What the fuck? Doesn't she realize that it's just a toy? _Sabrina's cries became louder. _Apparently not. _

"Grimm, it's just a toy."

"NO! Polly isn't a toy! She was a friend…"

"Let's go downstairs Grimm."

"O-okay." She stuttered. We walked downstairs, and Puck rummaged through the closet. He pulled out a old eye-glasses case that was once Granny Relda's. "Here," Puck stated. "Put Polly inside this." Sabrina complied to do so, then they put on their jackets and went outside. Puck dug up a little bit of the ground with his hand-It wasn't that hard to dig a hold for a doll.

"Okay, put her in here."

"Where? I can't see anything, it's so dark!"

"Right here, Grimm." Puck helped Sabrina lower the "Coffin" into the ground.

"Alright, are we ready to go back to bed?"

"No! We have to say words in her honor." Puck mentally smacked himself.

"Polly was…a friendly…and fun soul. She always was carefree."

"And she was always the best at accessorizing. I don't know anybody who could match a hair-tie with her shoes better."

"Yeah…" Puck rolled his eyes.

Sabrina sniffled, then nodded. They both headed back inside.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?"

"Yes, thank you. I mean, I loved Polly, but…"

"But…what?"

"After all, she is just a doll." Sabrina smiled and skipped off into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

**Awe, Poor Polly. She must have had some serious issues. Dude, if you were trying to be all sweet to your girlfriend/boyfriend, and you BURIED A FREAKING POLLY POCKET DOLL in the middle of the night, had a service for it, and then they said 'Oh, it's just a doll.' I would be sooo p.! Lol. I felt the need to incorporate a little sweetness. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R, tell me what you did and didn't like!**

**~Blondie**


	3. Bob Segert Tootsie Pops, and a Sexy Howl

**Hello again! I'm back. All of your reviews were wonderful and encouraging. **

**DogLover: Thanks for the great idea! I decided to write this chapter on it.**

**Curlscat: I think your review is the only one that confused me. What is a c2? Maybe it's just my blondeness coming out…or the fact that it's five a.m., but I'm a little confused either way. XD For the sake of our readers and puck's eyes, I will make Sabrina wear pants. You'll understand later.**

**ONWARD! **

All the family was out of the house. Only Puck, and Sabrina were home. Puck was perfectly content. Puck was just dozing off to the sound of crickets, when loud music came blasting from downstairs. He sat up like a rocket and covered his ears.

_Just take them old records off the shelf,_

_I sit and listen to 'em by myself,_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul,_

_I like that old time Rock 'n roll…_

Puck jumped up and ran downstairs.

He was the most amazed, or scared, he had ever been in his life.

And he lived amongst fairy-tale creatures and fought in giant wars.

So this was saying something.

Sabrina slid across the hardwood floor of the living room, in a white button up Tee, Khaki pants, and socks. She began strumming her "Electric Guitar", then proceeded to bash it into the floor.

Puck's mouth fell open.

She picked up Mr. Head-Turner from the couch where he lie, silently, and spun in circles with him.

Puck shook out of his daze and went to the stereo and clicked if off abruptly.

"Oh, Hey Puck!" Sabrina Smiled. "Did you like my dance?"

"Grimm, maybe I would have if it wasn't Two A.M.!"

"Oh. Sorry." Sabrina put The movie _Howl's Moving Castle _in the DVD player then sat on the couch. She held Mr. Head-Turner tightly, then whispered to him, "This is my favorite movie! Am I the only one who thinks Howl is hot?" When the owl didn't respond, she flicked his beak. "Stupid owl."

"Hey, maybe your not so stupid!"

Puck sat next to her on the couch. _Oh god, what this time?_

"If you can prove this question to me, you will be the smartest owl EVER. Mr. Owl, do you know how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

Sabrina deepened her voice, "Of course I do!" Sabrina pulled a tootsie pop from between the couch cushions. "And a one, and a two, and a three," *CRUNCH* she proceeded to take a large bite of the tootsie pop. She then looked at Puck. "And now, the world may never know."

They watched Howl's Moving Castle until Howl began to rant about how he wasn't beautiful anymore. (Magician's like to rant a lot, I suppose.)

"C'mon Grimm. Lets go to bed."

"UGH I don't wanna!"

"Well your gonna!" Puck tugged at Grimm's feet, but she held on to the couch cushions. It held her in place, but only for a moment. Sabrina lost her grip, sending them both reeling backwards, Sabrina landing on the ground, but Puck managed tripping backwards over the coffee table. Sabrina gaped in disbelief as Puck stood up and brushed himself off.

"Grimm, if you know what's good for you…"

"Going!" She yelled, before racing up the stairs.

Puck picked up Mr. Head-Turner and followed after her, though going much slower. _I swear, if I have a sprained ankle…_he sighed, pushing open the door to her room, to see her jumping on the bed. She gasped, then quickly lay down.

Puck smirked. He walked over to the bed, and gave Sabrina Mr. Head-Turner, then tucked her in. He kissed her forehead lightly.

She giggled. "Night Puck."

"Night, Sabrina."

What was the harm in being sweet once in a while? Besides, she wouldn't remember anything by morning, anyway.

**Or will she? Bum bum bumm! Loll(: I personally kinda like this chapter, and It's longer than my others. I don't know how well it turned out, but I know I just saw the Bob Segert commercial where the random dude is dancing in his underpants, and I'm like OMG! *Miniature Light-bulb*. Flickers out instantly. I knew I shoulda upgraded to those energy-saving light-bulbs….**

**Haha, I hope you like, R&R! **

**Leave me ideas!**

**~Blondie**


End file.
